Shichirou Chiyo/Past
. is a Jōnin of the reconstructed . In addition to this, Shichirou is also considered the raikage's "brother", typically being referred to as B'', while the raikage is known as ''A. He is well renowned throughout the village for his unique fighting style, revolving around the use of soap bubbles. Born a few months before the catastrophic Fourth Shinobi World War, Shichirou was essentially destined by the gods to be without shinobi parent's loving care; that shinobi parent was his father. Inevitably, Shichirou's father passed away, dying a horrible death to the wooden projectiles of the Ten-Tailed Beast to protect a loved one. While he did indeed save this loved one, Shichirou's father left Shichirou's mother, known as Ayame, alone to care for the child on her own. Such a pity that he would never know the loving care of a father. His father figure was replaced with an older brother figure after the latter completed the competition which would decide the raikage's partner, as Shichirou managed to match his attack. With this, Shichirou developed a sense of loyalty to the raikage, meaning he developed a sense of loyalty to Kumogakure as well, using his abilities for the sole goal of strengthening kumogakure. Unknown to him, Shichirou is actually being trained from a young age to become the next raikage, though only the elders of the village and the raikage possess such information. Before his teammates departed, Shichirou was apart of genin squad known as Team Karui. The leader of this squad was of Kumogakure and a former combatant of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Shichirou was partnered up with two other exceptional shinobi, Izaya Yashin- A sensor nin who is adept at lightning-based techniques- and Nikkotama- A kunoichi who is adept, if not exceptional, at using . While the three rarely agree on future goals, they are still an extremely efficient squad. Background Shichirou was born several months before the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War into Kumogakure. His father, Tsuki Chiyo, was a well known shinobi within Kumogakure because of his use of bubble ninjutsu, which he later passed on down to his child. The village cherished his presence, even so that he was considered to being the next raikage. Shichirou's mother, Ayame Chiyo, was a well known medical-nin within kumogakure, possessing a natural aptitude for making medical herbs, though her skills with medical ninjutsu were still above average. With two such respectable parents, Shichirou was well respected, being praised as a baby. Due to the reputation his parents held, what was expected out of Shichirou was absolute greatness. He would be handed a handful of responsibilities which dealt with the kids of his generation. Essentially, Shichirou was handed a lot of responsibility before he could define the word. The baby lived a peaceful life, despite the current world issues that were occurring at the time. His home was nice and cozy and his mother spent tons of time with him, as she took a leave from her duties for a while until Shichirou was old enough to attend the Academy. Though, that was such a faraway thought. The child was only five months at this time. What was missing was Shichirou's father, Tsuki, who had gone off to war. The day Tsuki was shipped off to war was the day in which Ayame and Shichirou went to a small town located in the Land of Fire to visit her very own mother, where they stayed for a week. While at her mother's home, they luckily managed to avoid the Tailed Beast Ball from the which struck Kumogakure, sparring their lives. However, Tsuki fell to the wrath of the beast's attack when attempting to protect his younger cousin during the battle, leaving Ayame to care for Shichirou alone. The mother and child returned to Kumogakure, only to find ruins and injured people. Their very own civilization was destroyed, and there was nothing they could do about it in the slightest. Their very own home was destroyed, not even a trace of it survived. Everything they gathered over the year, toys, furniture, antiques, memories, pictures, all of that was forgotten. With no place to live, Shichirou and Ayame moved to a surviving village where everyone was taking refuge. Unfortunately, a group of bandits realized the desperate state that Kumogakure was left in and they attacked. The few surviving shinobi managed to fend these bandits off, but several were slaughtered. Fortunate for Ayame, neither her or her son were injured during this raid, though as the top medical nin of Kumogakure her assistance was required greatly, forcing her into leaving Shichirou in the care of her sister at that time. Without prior knowledge, Ayame handed Shichirou over to her jealous filled sister. Ayame's sister was incapable of having children of her own, thus she was overwhelmed with hate when receiving Shichirou. She wanted her sister to suffer..to not have children of her own. As a result, she took Shichirou into the forest and threw him in the air. Following him was her, who was wielding a knife. The child would have been dead but someone, a shinobi of Kumogakure, followed the two and saved the boy right before he was killed. Her plans were ruined, but Ayame's sister knew she couldn't beat this man. With no other option, she abandoned Kumogakure. The man took Shichirou back to his mother, who was utterly shocked to hear her sister attempted such a thing. Five years had passed and the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended, and news of Tsuki's death had reached Ayame and was long gone. Despite this, she still never remarried, ignoring all of the suitors that reached out to her. What was sadder was that Shichirou held no first hand knowledge of his father other than the stories his mother told him on many occasions. At the age of five, Shichirou participated with in a challenge to become the raikage's next partner. As a result, Shichirou began training with the raikage to improve his shinobi skills, focusing mainly on his unique hiden which he inherited from his father. In addition to this training, Ayame began feeding unique pills which she created to Shichirou, informing the young boy that they were vitamins he needed to take to keep him healthy. This wasn't a true statement in the slightest. The pills were used to help soothe's Shichirou's own dysfunction which made him hyperactive and extremely dangerous to society. At age seven, Shichirou finally entered the Academy, while continuing his training alongside the Raikage when classes were released. During his time in the academy, Shichirou excelled in the ninjutsu portion of the Academy but was simply average in the other portions of the shinobi arts. Realizing his strengths and weaknesses, Shichirou was placed into a squad alongside Izaya Yashin, Morikawa Futaba, and Nikkotama under the leadership of Team Karui, making them the first five man cell in the history of Kumogakure. Personality A pervert is the perfect word to describe Shichirou's entire being, as that is what he is. Without a doubt, Shichirou is the biggest pervert of his team and of his entire generation, who are all known for the pervert-like dispositions. On several occasions, Shichirou will often take bold risk to capture mental images of a female's body, evident by the fact that he ran into the women's bath house despite the raikage's threat of throwing him off a cliff. Shichirou is often seen reading, though the content is completely inappropriate for a child his age. These comics/books involve beautiful women doing "naughty" acts. Where he gets these books, his has yet to reveal even when being punished his mother. To protect his source, he'll even give his mother false information, sending her on a wild goose chase. While his perverted disposition is indeed ridiculous, many girls find it very difficult to believe, considering his normal attitude. When around beautiful women, Shichirou will often be polite, or timid and calm, using his soothing voice and cute appearance to approach them, giving these girls a sense of pleasure. This is simply an act. Shichirou's experience with women, given to him by his own experience and the books he read, has granted him with the ability to essentially "read" women and what they enjoy, allowing him to approach them in the best way possible. Despite their age, if Shichirou finds them attractive he goes in and makes the best attempt he can. Despite his perverted nature, Shichirou has noted that he holds a great deal of respect for women, thus one he enters a relationship he honors that relationship. Under all of this however, Shichirou is a very kind person who is saddened that the shinobi way is too fight and die in battle, though he accepts it, as he is extremely loyal to Kumogakure. The reason for such loyalty is a result of meeting and being the partner of the raiakage who himself is a very loyal individual who does anything to protect his village and strengthen it. As a result, Shichirou will do absolutely anything to ensure Kumogakure is strong and well, even if it means killing others if they threaten Kumogakure, or any of his friends. Despite this loyalty, Shichirou has a soft spot for his fellow teammates, evident by the fact that when Izaya abandoned Kumogakure he did absolutely nothing about it, finding it impossible to hurt him. Appearance Even as a baby, Shichirou was extremely cute and he has not grown out of that description in the slightest. By many girls his age, Shichirou is targeted and approached by many, though many of these girls are turned down for the sole reason that they don't please him enough, or that he's targeting a specific girl or group of girls with fantastic bodies/features. Many men stating that he abuses his good looks. His features are nearly perfect, as the shape and placement of everything regarding his face (noise, lips, eyes) are placed and shaped in the perfect manner, not being off a single millimeter. Shichirou is a child with brown shaggy hair which reaches to the tip of his shoulders, with teal colored eyes that glisten and sparkle when exposed to a bright light. In addition, his muscles are well defined, though they aren't big nor small and can instead be classified and described as lean. Due to his unique physical appearance, as he is described as perfect, Shichirou’s mother believes that it would be best if the latter looked nice as a shinobi, despite how often he protest about the clothes. As a result, his clothing is completely different from that of any shinobi, as he instead wears clothes as if he was a model or even that of a cowboy. Normally, Shichirou is seen wearing a nice black vest with white buttons over a white collared shirt with black buttons. However, the he normally keeps the top buttons of both pieces of clothing unbuttoned and then folds them back as if they were a V-neck, perhaps to reveal a small bit of his muscular chest. Following this, are silk black pants that are tucked into his long brown boots which reach right below his knees, so that they don’t prohibit movement and provide better protection. His outfit would not be complete without accessories. Tied to his waste is a purple cloth made of silk which reaches downwards down to the end of his thighs. This cloth’s support is fortified by a yellow waistband. This waistband is also used to hold Shichirou’s swords at his side, granting him easier access to them during battle. Lastly, the black, fingerless gloves complete Shichirou’s outfit. Abilities Trained to become the leader of Kumogakure after the raikage’s time with the position was up, Shichirou always have received special treatment, including the best training and tutoring from the best of teachers, one being the raikage himself. Regardless, Shichirou has only trained in a few specific shinobi arts, revolving around his Kekkei Genkai and the other dealing with Kenjutsu, which is a traditional fighting style, taught to children of Kumogakure during their time in the Academy. In addition to his abilities revolving around fighting, Shichirou also possess a very powerful charisma which grants him the ability to influence people with little ease and on rare occasions does he ever have to actually emit any sort of effort to convince people to do what he wants. As a result, most people mistake this ability as some sort of Genjutsu which is quite ironic indeed considering Shichirou’s genjutsu skills are absolutely terrible, as he is simply not suited for it because of his chakra being mostly composed of yang, granting him large reserves but poor chakra control. On many events, Shichirou have convinced people, men and women, into giving him money, food, information, making him a very resourceful person when gathering equipment necessary for him to complete his mission. For this very reason, he is often chosen for diplomatic and political missions where he is forced to negotiate with others. Despite his advanced ninjutsu skills and above average fighting prowess for a Genin, Shichirou never confront anyone openly, instead being the support type fighter of the group. Typically, he’ll allow his partner Izaya to attack his opponent and force them into a position where it allows Shichirou to attack with precision. In fact, he is the last person to do anything in his squad, even when defending as that is Nikkotama’s domain with her barrier ninjutsu. As a result, Shichirou is often considered an offensive and defensive fighter, unlike Izaya and Nikkotama who are only one of the two. Chakra Prowess More impressive than all of these abilities however are Shichirou's chakra control which are naturally enhanced. From a young age, Shichirou was trained to manipulate his chakra in a unique and precise manner, increasing his mastery over his chakra. In fact, Shichirou was noted as a genin to being capable of walking on water on his third try and doing so with relative ease. The biggest testimony to his abilities however, is how he can use his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu in an impressive manner, despite the fact that it requires almost perfect amounts of chakra control to be used correctly. The natural reasoning for his chakra control is also because of his barely average chakra reserves, granting him responsibility over only a small amount of chakra, enabling him easier control and more focus on that small amount. During his training after the Chūnin Exams, Shichirou focused more on his ability to control his chakra so that he could use more of it effectively as his near-death experience can be attributed to him running out of chakra. With that experience, he concluded that he would never run out of chakra again in a single fight before defeating his enemy. His training consisted of manipulating Water in the natural environment. Bubble Techniques Birthed into a clan Chiyo, Shichirou was unlike many others belonging to Kumogakure who possessed an affinity towards the Lightning Release. Shichirou, on the other hand, was naturally born a wielder of the Water Release though even skill he was even more unique, as he and his clan were users of a ninjutsu revolving around the generation and manipulation of soap bubbles. From a young age, Shichirou was taught to use this unique form of ninjutsu, as he was being trained to become the next raikage of Kumogakure, thus he was forced to train continuously to harness the true abilities of his soap bubbles. As a result, he is well versed in several of his clan’s techniques revolving around soap bubbles and can actually create bubbles which assist him offensively and defensively. Explosive Bubble-Line Offensively, Shichirou normally employs his bubbles in an explosive manner. He does through a simple strategy. Considering that the bubble is generated from his chakra, within it would be stored potential energy waiting to be release. To release this energy, Shichirou forces the outside, liquid portion of the bubble to collapse in on itself creating a gradient which pushes against the potential energy in the bubble, building up even more pressure. Due to the weak nature of the outward liquid membrane which contained this energy, it eventually loses and can no longer contain the potential energy within the bubble, allowing the energy to be released in the form of an explosive wave/bomb. Due to the pressure that this potential energy is forced to survive under, when the energy released it is extremely powerful concussion wave which damages anything within its explosive radius. Shichirou normally makes use of this ninjutsu ability, to shape his bubbles through the use of his unique Bubble Blower. By generating his chakra into this blower, while it’s transformed, the bubble blower shapes the transformed chakra into several shapes physically. He normally uses this bubble blower when fighting enemies at long range or medium range, for he has time to blow and generate these bubbles in a graceful fashion. When battling at short range however, Shichirou makes use of his unique blade. Odd enough, his blades are created with several small holes in the blade, thus one would assume that it was simply made by someone who was ignorant on the correct way to make a blade. By generating his chakra into his sword, he then swung the blade to release the transformed chakra in the forms of circular bubbles. This allows for a large amount of bubbles to be created with a simple swing, however continuously swinging a blade for some time would become extremely tiring, which is the reason he rarely fights at a close range. If he does attempt to create bubbles without the use of a tool, he over exerts himself and uses much more chakra than needed and inevitably runs out of chakra. Shichirou’s fighting style revolves around creating a multitude of these explosive bubbles to attack his opponents, normally causing them to explode when they’re within three feet of their range. Obviously, this typically grants Shichirou an advantage over the size of the battlefield and the range in which he and his opponent battle. In addition to this, he can generate these bubbles in a pretty quick fashion, also making him extremely dangerous during a close battle as well, as he normally generates one or two bubbles and then detonate them. The disadvantage of such a thing is the fact that Shichirou himself is not immune to damage by his own techniques and that itself can be extremely dangerous for him, if an opponent manages to turn them against him. An advantage of these bubbles is that they don’t require much chakra to generate at all, and the air pressure within the bubbles also assist in creating a better explosion, thus less chakra is needed for the explosive bubbles as well. Also, these bubbles are notably durable, possessing such a hard outer layer that some attacks are simply nullified and fail to reach those protected by these bubbles. Shichirou’s bubbles aren’t limited to the simple shapes of circles and can easily appear in different shapes, sizes and forms, depending on the chakra put into each generation of a bubble. In fact, he often makes use of his bubble technique for recon as well, using his ability to change the shape and form of these bubbles to his advantage. When attempting to gather information, he will make a bubble or multiple insects composed of bubbles and then send them to gather information. Attributed to the fact that bubbles aren’t incapable of memorization of any sort, they are forced to take in information in a different manner and instead focus on reflecting and capturing the images that they see within their reflective eyes, allowing them to deliver these images back to Shichirou. Following this, he can create bubble-like animals which can charge towards his opponents and explode/attack them on their own, distracting them enough for Shichirou to unleash an attack when they are off guard moments later. Bubble Dome: This is a basic defensive technique utilized by Shichirou through the use of his unique fighting style which essentially revolves around the generation and manipulation of Soap Bubbles. Internally, he transforms his chakra into that of soap bubbles and then releases this “element” through his bubble blower until he creates a bubble dome. The bubble encloses air inside, though not a lot of air pressure is built up, thus upon its destruction it doesn't explode. The outer layer of the bubble is filled with lots of chakra which hardens it and makes it much more durable than that of a normal bubble. Due to the durability of the outer layer, it is very hard to break and normally requires sharp lightning-based techniques to truly break through it's layers. Bubble Clone Technique: This is a C-Rank technique created by members of the Chiyo Clan, who later taught the technique to little ole Shichirou. By molding his spiritual and physical energy together, Shichirou forms chakra which he then transforms into bubbles through a unique form of chakra control stemming from the water release element. After doing so, he releases this transformed chakra into the form of a clone which reflects the image of himself through his bubble blower, creating a clone composed of soap bubble, filled with tons of potential energy on the inside along with air. These clones simply gather the appearance of Shicirou however. Due to their soap like body, they possess little skills and can’t fight at all. However, this doesn’t make them any dangerous. Shichirou can create clones of other people, simply by capturing their image in the bubble’s figure to reflect that appearance on the bubble. This copy perfectly mimics the person’s appearance, capturing every little detail, flaw, exposure, clothing, even their last facial expression. In addition to this, upon their destruction these clones work in the same manner as a majority of Shichirou’s bubbles, by releasing all of the potential energy and air inside to create a devastating explosion. The bigger the bubble clone, the more explosion you receive. Drowning Bubble Technique: Using his Bubble Blower, Shichirou releases multiple bubbles of enormous size and with lots of air packed inside. Upon inspection, one would think that this technique is to damage a person via an enormous explosion, though this is only one portion of the technique. The bubble travel towards the person and upon contact it absorbs them into itself, shrinking immediately until the person is left without any room to form any handseal or barely even move; this bubble slowly begins drowning their being. Inside of this bubble is only three minutes of air and once those three minutes are up, the person soon will run out of air and suffocate from a lack of oxygen. The time difference itself is long, giving a shinobi time to break out if they can. If one inside the bubble manages to destroy the bubble, all they do is injure them and the bubble still releases the potential energy and air inside of it upon its destruction, capturing the victim in a powerful explosion. The same goes on for anyone on the outside, as if a partner destroys the bubble the explosion will occur. The weakness of this technique is that the bubble is relatively big and extremely easy to dodge because of how slow they travel, making it very hard to for one to actually be captured. Though once someone is, they are in serious trouble. Floating Bubble Technique: Similar to his other techniques, Shichirou makes use of this one through the use of his Bubble Blower, though this technique is neither offensive or defensive and instead is one that assist Shichirou in covering ground. He first channels his bubble chakra into his bubble blower and then creates and shape these bubbles by blowing into this blower, creating a bubble of a big size, though one portion of the bubble is left open for a few seconds. In a quick manner, Shichirou leaps into the bubble before the opening can close. Once inside of the bubble, Shichirou can control the height in which the bubble travels through his chakra, by making the layer heavier or denser. He can also control the direction the bubble travels in by opening and closing small portions of the layer, allowing for the inside air to push of this whole and shoot him in any direction he wishes to go. Intelligence Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder Equipment Small Bubble Blower: Medium Sized Bubble Blower: Sword Blower: Extremely Large Bubble Blower: Stats Quotes "I'm cute for a boy of my age. I won't deny it at all. And you Sensei are one lovely woman that I would like to hug all day long, perhaps something more. However, Nikko-chan, you are overwhelming me with your shining beauty and I would definitely give you a lovely longing kiss. It is a compliment, a very good one, my love." "You know, the experience of nearly dying isn't something that a boy can shrug off, especially someone like me. All of my life, I was hailed as a genius, someone who was the best of my clan. I was hailed as someone destined to become the next raikage, over everyone else. I was thought to have been invincible, I thought I was invincible. I thought that if I couldn't do it myself, someone would do it for me. I relied on others for help, both physically and mentally. I learned something, Izaya. It taught me that I was a weak individual and that I relied on people way too much. For when you rely on people, both for confirmation about your own strength and then for physically protecting and helping you, then that's the time you die. It's simple as that. So you know what, I didn't come back and find you and Tama because I didn't want to rely on you two. I didn't need you two telling me how strong I am, when in reality I'm weaker than the kunai in your pocket. I didn't need Tama ignoring me in my time of need and saving someone who didn't need saving! So, yes. I have changed. I've changed for the better and nothing will my change my new perspective on things".